Tyranus
Tyranus, commonly known as the Old Man, is a Half-Breton, Half-Imperial in Brave New World. A true master practitioner of the Dark Arts, Tyranus is a sole being of unbelievably immense power. Despite his aged appearance, he is actually very powerful both physically and magically, carrying tremendous strength and magical prowess to the point that he becomes nearly indestructible in all forms of offensive magic. He appears as the primary antagonist in the House of Troubles RP, and reappears in the Regulators of Skyrim as a major antagonist to Floyd Heart-Fire, whom he constantly watches and hounds. Early life Tyranus was born into a wealthy family in Shornhelm. His parents had very high expectations for him. Therefore, they had him taught by private tutors for his education into politics and the art of swordsmanship. Like his parents, he also had very high expectations of himself, and strove to become a great individual through practice and study. By far, he is the most swiftest learner in all of his family, and was particularly aft in telekinesis and lightning magic of the Destruction school. He was also an adept practitioner of Conjuration magic. He could easily move objects with telekinesis at the age of 10, and became a skilled swordsman at the age of fifteen. During the course of his training, he also studied diplomacy and took special tutorials in the Imperial City after the completion of his personal lessons in Shornhelm. In his later years, he became a very young politician in the the city of Shornhelm, and was formally inducted into House Silvestri as a member of the high court. With his guidance to the warriors of the province, High Rock soon managed to successfully create a powerful army that would rival that of Skyrim and the 4th Imperial Legion. He also met Floyd Heartfire in Wayrest 2 years later, and thought the young Breton everything he knew about politics and has personal tutors assigned to him to study the art of engineering, but refused to teach him the art of combat and magic.. A few years later, due to his ability and skill in the fields of politics, the Elder Council sought him out and had him tested for his potential in the field. After at least half a month, Tyranus became a member of the council after an majority of anonymous votes, though some of the councilors were wary of the man's true agenda. As an member of the Elder Council, Tyranus proved to be an very valuable asset to the Empire, helping maintain very strong connections with High Rock and Cyrodiil. But as time passed, Tyranus began to harbor doubts on his faith in the Empire, notably the Elder Council. After hearing of the murder of Titus Mede II in Skyrim, his doubts on the Elder Council and the Empire were enforced even more to the point that he officially resigned from his position after Atticus Mede married Elana Indoril, which he greatly despised. After he left the Empire, he proceeded to return to High Rock, only to find that the Great House he once served was in shambles due to Asin. Seeing this as an act of treachery, and tempted by the though of power, Tyranus proceeded to create the forbidden spiritual state that would soon be passed on to a select few in the future generations. Personality and traits Tyranus was an accomplished philosopher, mage, politician, and warrior, regarded as one of the greatest child prodigies to ever exist in his timeline. Even Elizabeth Silvestri considered him to be the a great man and one of the best that House Silvestri has to offer, and considered his fall to be one of the greatest failings of the Great House. Even as a young boy, Tyranus felt driven to succeed, He was fully devoted to the ideals of the Empire and House Silvestri. He sought to become a great politician and warrior, and for the vast majority of his life, he did not even consider the possibility of a life outside politics and the Great House that he served. He knew of his heritage as a nobleman and felt self-conscious about it on occasion in his younger days, but refuses to boast about it. However, he had no known romantic relationships, and has lived alone for the entirety of his life. Tyranus held very high expectations of government as a Elder Council member and was perceived by his peers as a political idealist. He became increasingly disillusioned with the Empire in the period of the end of the Great War, and the devastation of Shornhelm, and eventually held the opinion that the Empire betrayed themselves by signing the White-Gold Concordat. The percieved falilings and betrayal of the Empire and the devastation of House Silvestri's chain of command greatly influenced Tyranus's transformation into a merciless and ruthless Dark Lord. Tyranus never forgave betrayal and he appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. For instance, he ordered the death of Celia without hesitation or remorse after the squire failed and refused to kill Nadira Sans as his apprentice. While he remained a fine practitioner of forbidden arts of magic, he secretly despised all men and elves, whom he considered as 'immature' and 'incredibly stupid', though he reserved a measure of respect to those he deems worthy. As an Elder Dark Lord, he divided Tamriel into two categories: adversaries and allies. The adversaries were seen as a major threat and had to be eliminated by any means necessary, the ally category being for those who have potential to become assets, or at least not hinder his ambitions or devious plans. By the time the Three-Faction War started, he believed that sorrow and injustice could only be responded with anger and hate. While often assuming a genteel and civilized manner, Tyranus had no qualms about torturing people mercilessly and ruthlessly or ordering the deaths of hundreds of his former comrades once they outlived their usefulness, nor about committing any number of atrocity-after-atrocity as a Dark Lord. He also never allowed his fondness of select individuals to cross into the territory of mercy or compassion, and never hesitated to eliminate those he deemed as threats to his ambitions whenever he could. This is shown when he mercilessly tortured Ailen to the point of near-death despite his slight fondness for her skill and her potential to become a Dark Lady. Powers and abilities Swordsmanship Tyranus was known to be skilled in many forms of the art of the blade. He used a form of combat that was purely-custom made. It was a combination of many sword arts into one art. Before his fall, he was the most skilled military instructor of House Silvestri. He was fairly disdainful of the art of dual-wielding and acrobatics, although he utilized the latter at several occassions. Magic As an accomplished mage, Tyranus was known to be a highly skilled practitioner of the arcane arts, notably the school of Alteration and Destruction. He was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis and magical immunity, able to easily resist even the 'Lodestar's' anti-magical properties. He often used his mastery of telekinesis to augment his dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking others with telekinetic strikes and can use his telekinesis to choke the life out of his enemies. He was also capable of a limited form of flight. As a true master of the Dark Arts, Tyranus also attained the secret to alternate immortality through the constant practice of the forbidden spiritual state. He was also a master Electromancer, to the point that his simple sparks spell evolved to the point of having the power equivalent of an expert destruction spell. He also has the ability to forcibly rip information out of the minds of his enemies using telepathy enhanced with the Dark Arts. He can also use his deadly sparks and telekinesis in conjunction, turning it into a seeker-like weapon, and was fond of it's usage. Roleplays The House of Troubles RP The Regulators of Skyrim The Manipulator and the Subservient Gallery TyranusCombatStance.png|Tyranus in a combat stance, with a bound sword drawn Trivia WIP Credits to mods used *Konahrik's Accoutrements by edhelsereg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages